The One Where Monica And Richard Are Friends
"The One Where Monica And Richard Are Friends" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on January 30, 1997. Plot What Monica doesn't expect to find at the video store is ex-boyfriend Richard. The two have a pleasant conversation and then go grab a bite. He then asks her to help him cook a lasagna, which she does. The two know that there is sexual tension between them, but don't act upon it - until Richard starts calling Monica on her phone from behind her apartment door. The two re-unite - casually, it seems - but Monica starts taking a liking to Richard as a boyfriend again. Joey agrees to read Rachel's "classic" Little Women while Rachel agrees to read Joey's more modern The Shining, which he finds scary enough to keep it in the freezer when he's reading it. Joey finds Little Women a great read, but out of excitement about The Shining, spoils the end of Rachel's book when he reveals the ending to it. Rachel gets her revenge by spoiling Joey's book's ending (albeit a very different ending as written). Joey eventually finishes Rachel's book, and is about to burst into tears, when Rachel suggests to put the book in the freezer. Ross and Chandler meet Phoebe's new date, Robert, who seems to be pretty nice except for one thing - he keeps "coming out of his shorts". Chandler points this out to Ross, then to Joey. The three of them point it out to Phoebe, who's shocked by it. Rachel happens to get a glimpse of it as well. No one knows how to solve this problem, but Gunther does it for them when he prompts Robert to "put the mouse back in the house". Although she doesn't want him to cancel on his blind date, Monica sets herself up in Richard's apartment like she did last time - waiting for him on a bed of roses with a rose bud between her teeth. When he shows up with the blind date he was supposed to be with on a different night, she panics. He sees her before letting his blind date in and finds a way of getting rid of his new girl. When he talks about things to Monica, she realizes that she's not fine with the fling thing, and proposes to Richard to get together again. He reminds her that by getting back together, they would be where they were before they break up, so the two agree for their own sake not to keep seeing each other anymore, not without sleeping together for one last time. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke James Michael Tyler - Gunther Markus Flanagan - Robert Gina Hecht - Richard's Date Steven Harad- Clerk Robert Aguilar' jr .' - Video Store Customer Crew Directed By: Robby Benson Written By: Michael Borkow Trivia General *The guy at the video store counter in this episode also appears as an extra in other episodes: **In The One Where Old Yeller Dies, he enters the coffeehouse while Ross describes his future with Rachel. **In The One With The Race Car Bed, he's one of Joey's soap opera acting students. *Starting with this episode, Tom Selleck's character's name will be credited as just "Richard" instead of "Dr. Richard Burke. *The song played when Monica and Richard make out would later be played more twice, in scenes related to Monica. A little part is used in The One After Ross Says Rachel when she make out with Chandler in her apartment, and in The One Where Paul's The Man when it is revealed that Chandler is going to ask her to marry him. *Some of the movie posters that can be seen in the video store: The Nutty Professor, A Time To Kill, Dragonheart, Tin Cup, Joe's Apartment. Some of the Disney videocassettes that can be seen on the shelf include Aladdin, Peter Pan, Pocahontas and Dumbo. *Tom Selleck appears in this episode without his trademark mustache. He had to shave it off during filming of the 1997 comedy movie, In & Out. Goofs *When Joey, Chandler and Ross are at Central Perk, Joey's version of Little Women changes in length. *When Monica and Richard are squishing tomatoes and she starts dabbing his shirt with club soda, Monica's bedroom door goes from open to shut between two shots. *When Monica goes into her room to find Richard waiting for her, you can clearly see the set where the balcony is supposed to be. *When Joey is making coded references to the book 'The Shining' he references the movie version rather than the book- for example "Remember when the kid sees those two blanks in the hallway?" and "All blank and no blank makes blank a blank blank" meaning "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"- these are not written in the book, only in the movie. *When Rachel comes to Joey and Chandler's appartment to get ice, she takes out the ice rack from the freezer, does not put ice cubes out, but (a bit later) fills it up with water and puts it back in the freezer. She leaves the appartment with the mixing jug - but there are no ice cubes in it. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Friends